Changing and Jealousy
by TeddieBare
Summary: Edward And his sister comes to forks.Edward meets Bella at the prom.He liks Bella wen he first sees her but then she dances with her brother nd friend and Edward thinks that shes flirting with them He dates lauren to get over the jealousnes but bella like
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Changing and Jealousy

Chapter 1 The introduction

I am Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I live in Forks with my father Charlie Swan & that's were ive been my whole life, my mother walked out on me when I was 1 ½ years old. I am now 16 & in year 11 at Forks High School. Tonight was the prom. I was over at my best friends Rose's place to get ready for it. Rose & I were 2 of the people nominated for Prom Queen. She was beautiful (All the characters look the same as they do in the real twilight so im not gonna explain there looks.) And I was just plain. I pulled up in Roses driveway, ran up to the door & rang the door bell. Rose opened it straight away & she started jumping up and down squealing. She pulled me straight past her parentd and brother Jasper to her room.

Her bedroom door swung open & on the was a gorgeous, strapless, white dress with a black line straight down the middle that got bigger as it got closer to the ground.

"You like it?" She squealed

"Its beautiful." I wasn't lying either.

"Its yours."

"That would cost to much I cant accept that that."

"Bella if you don't take it then it would go to waste & I cant get a refund. It was a non-refundable item."

"Fine but don't you ever do this to me again."

"Whatever. Now go for a shower & get into your dress"

EMMETS POV  
Im Emmet Swan. I live with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. My mother & I left my father Charlie Swan when I was 2 ¾ years. I don't know him & not even a week ago, on my 17th birthday I decided that I wanted to meet him. So today I was officially meeting my dad. It was 15 minutes till the plane came to our airport in Arizona for me to board. My mother was sitting next to me and looked nervous.

"um, Emmet, theres someone I should tell you about ." I just looked at her and 30 seconds after she continued. "Well your not an only child, you have a younger sister named Bella. Shes living with Charlie and doesn't know about you.

"WHAT?!" I asked shocked &excited to have a little sister.

"You have a sister."

"I heard you I just, why didn't you tell me before?"

"well, I don't know. I just though it would be best." She frowned. "Can we please not spend our last 10 minutes fighting about this."

"I'm going to miss you so much mum."

"I'm going to miss you to." I pulled her into a tight hug . she complained about not being able to breathe & 10 minutes after the plane was here & I was boarding it. Once I got there Charlie would be picking me up & I would start my new life with him and my little sister.


	2. Chapter 2 who are you?

Chapter 2 – Who are you? Bellas Pov

I was looking in Roses full length mirror. WOW. I was wearing the dress off the bed & long black gloves, my hair was in beautiful curls & my makeup was beautiful. Rose was next to me wearing a v-neck strapped knee length electric red dress her hair the same as mine.

"We look hot!" I exclaimed

"We sure do." Rose agreed. "Now lets go to your house so Charlie can see you its 6pm & the prom starts at 6 30pm so we have to hurry." We put on our shoes & ran down the stairs where Jasper was in a tux.

I whistled. "You look handsome Jazz." I complimented.

"Thanks & you both look extremely beautiful." I blushed.

"Thank you." Rose and I said at the same time. Her parents entered the room smiling. They wished us goodluck and said good bye. We ran out the door and into the car.

EMMETS POV

The plane landed and the guy said it was safe to get off the plane. I unbuckled my seat belt & ran off the plane, out the gates and there was a curly dark brown hair man in a police uniform holding up a sign saying ' WELCOME TO FORKS EMMET SWAN' That was my father. I ran up to him and smiled.

"You must be Emmet." He smiled

"The one and only." I pulled him into a manly hug and then we went to get my bags.

"Has your mother told you about Bella, yet?"

"Yer, where is she?"

"Well she has her school prom on tonight & shes at her friend Roses house getting ready. I was thinking that maybe you could go I f you wanted, there are a few new kids going and im sure youll have some fun."

"oh, um, sure but I need a taux."

"We'll get one on the way home its only 2 30 and the dance starts at 6 30."

"Great!"

We were finally back at my new home. I had gotten a taux and was getting ready for the dance. I was nervous about meeting my sister. It was 6pm and I was down stairs ready to go and eating. About 10 minutes later the door opened. "Charlie." A voice called out. A girl walked into the kitchen and screamed when she saw me. Obviously Charlie had not mentioned me. I let out a booming laugh.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The front door opened. "Bella are you okay?" a beautiful voice asked. The a beautiful girl walked in followed by a skinny blonde boy.

"Bella, whos that?" the boy asked.

"I dunno, who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Emmet Swan. I'm your brother." That's when Charlie walked in.

"I don't have a brother." She looked at Charlie.

"And I didn't think I had a sister till today." Charlie nodded and Bella started to cry. I went over to her and hugged her.

"um…Emmet…Cant…Breathe." She said breathless.

"Oh, sorry." I said while putting her down. "mum always complains to."  
I smiled. I kept looking at Rose. She was occasionally looking at me to and every now and then we would catch each other and look away embarrassed.

"I was thinking that Emmet could go to the dance with you guys and meet some people." Charlie explained.

"Ah, sure." Bella said looking at the time. "we have to go like now though."

"Sure" I answered this time. WE walked out to a red convertible.

"WOW!!! A 2009 Ford Model convertible."(I know nothing about cares so yer theres more car talk here.)It was an amazing car. The beautiful girl smiled.

"I know shes beautiful isn't she." I nodded.

"Oh, yer, Emmet, This is Rose" she pointed to the beautiful girl and the guy in the back next to me. "And that's Jasper. They're my best friends." I shook Jaspers hand & smiled at Rose if she wasn't driving 3x the speed limit I would probably of hugged her. She probably had a boyfriend though, I frowned internally at the thought.

ROSE POV

From the moment I saw this guy I thought he was gorgeous, then to top it off he seemed to know about cars & he loved my baby. He was perfect. STOP IT ROSE how could you be thinking this? 1 you have a boyfriend. Royce who loves you 2 this is Bella's brother and 3 he probably doesn't feel the same way .

We pulled up in the parking lot & straight away Royce came over and kissed me. Jasper, Bella and Emmet walked off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw pain in Emmet's face. But why?

Royce offered me his arm. "Shall we?" I smiled and accepted his arm. "You look beautiful." I smiled brighter.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 your huge

Chapter 3 Bellas POV

Emmet, Jasper and I walked to the doors of the hall. We paid for our tickets & walked in Jasper went off to his friends and took Emmet with him to introduce him to people.

Wow, this has been a huge night, finding out I have a brother. I didn't miss the looks Rose and Emmet gave each other. And how pained his face was when Royce kissed Rose. Maybe now Rose will dump the prick. He was a prick to everyone except Rose but soon hes gonna get sick of her and treat like crap to.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Bella." I turned to see Mike Newton way to close for comfort so I stepped back a bit.

"Um, hi, Mike."

"Can I have this dance?"

"OK." I didn't want to, I cant dance but I didn't want to be rude. He offered his hand & we started dancing. At the end of the song his hands trailed down my back, to my but & he quickly lent down to kiss me. I really didn't like Mike so I pulled back, slapped him & screamed "DON'T EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" I turned around and stormed off. I was angry and when I was angry I cried. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, but this was no place to cry. I got a glass of punch and went to find Rose. I tripped on the way. I was about to hit the ground when 2 pale arms caught me. I looked up to see a beautiful guy with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He helped me up. "Thanks, Bella." I stuck out my hand for him to shake it he said

"No problem, Edward." And he lent over to kiss my hand. I blushed. Luckily everyone seemed oblivious to the fact that I almost fell & went face first into the ground.

"Come here I want you to meet my sister." I nodded. "Alice." He called. A little pixie girl walks over smiling. "Bella, this is Alice. Alice this is Bella."

"Hi," Alice squealed & I immediately started feeling scared.

"Hi" I said normally & Alice embraced me in a hug.

A new song started . Edward cleared his throat. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely.

"Um, I was on my way to find my friend but ill be right back and you can have the next dance." He smiled a perfect crooked smile & it took me a few seconds to find my feet. I turned around and walked off to find Rose. She was dancing with Royce. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me.

"You got a minute?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, Royce ill be right back."

"Ok" was all he said & then he walked to our table. I told Rose all about Mike and her face got mad then I told her about Edward leaving out how gorgeous I thought he was. I told her about Alice to.

"Well are you going to introduce me?" she asked me.

"Sure, but he's mine." I smiled jokingly.

"Aw, but Bella." She played along. We looked at each other & started cracking up laughing. I looked through the crowd till I spotted the bronze haired boy. I pulled Rose over to him.

"Edward." I called. He turned around saw me and smiled that crooked smile. I smiled back. "This is Rose, Rose this is Edward." He kissed her hand but she didn't blush like an idiot. Then Alice skipped over poked out her small hand.

"I'm Alice and I'm a shopaholic." She admitted.

"I'm Rose and me to." Rose shook her hand and they laughed. I groaned.

"How about that dance now?" Edward asked. I smiled. And he smiled that crooked smile back.

"Sure, but I must warn you I'm a really bad dancer."

"It's all in the lead." His smile got impossibly bigger. He held out his hand and I took it. There was an electric current go through my arm then his hand felt warm in mine & I realized that our hands fit perfectly together. I smiled at this. Our hands felt perfect together. He put his hand on my back & we started dancing. The song ended and a slower one came on. "Do you want to dance again?" He asked I nodded. This time I brought my arms around his neck and he put both of his around my waist. We swayed a bit. At the end of the song Emmet came up.

"My turn!" he boomed I smiled at him .

"I'll see you around." I said to Edward.

"Ok."

Emmets arm went around my back and held my hand. It didn't feel as good as dancing with Edward but I felt safe in a family kind of way in his arms. My free hand went on his arm.

"Jeez, Emmet you're huge." He smiled.

"Oh why thank you." He boomed. "You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Oh thank you Em."

"Em, why?"

"Ew, Em's a girls name."

"Nah."

"Yer."

"Fine I'll call you Emmy."

"Uh, no, no, Em's fine!" I laughed at Emmet, he reminded me of a little kid. "So do you like that guy you were dancing with?" I blushed. He laughed. "You do!" I felt my face get redder as I tried to sh's him.

"Be quiet people can hear!" This only made him laugh harder.

He bent down to my ear " I'll help get you's together!" I didn't know Emmet well but I knew this was bad.

"Em, im a big girl I don't need your help with love." He shook his head & laughed at my impossibly bright red face that I could feel getting more red.

EDWARD POV

When I walked away from Bella I heard her say something about how huge he was. I was slightly jealous ok more than slightly I was hugely jealous. As I watched them dance I saw him laugh and her blush then he whispered in her ear I got really jealous when she didn't stop him from getting close then she blushed more & he laughed impossibly loud. I groaned & Alice noticed.

"Jealous are we?"

"Maybe." She smiled at me then went back to talking to Rose she was beautiful but blonde I preferred brunettes.

A blonde hair girl came up to me and in a high pitched voice said "Hey im Lauren." She smiled and I forced a smile in return.

"Edward."

"Well, Edward come hang out with me and my friends."

"Sure" I agreed although her voice was extremely irritating I wanted to meet more people. That was the worst mistake I ever made. All her friends were like her plain and were wearingpush up bras and they were obviously and annoyingly flirting with me.


	4. Chapter 4 Prom Queen and Princess

Chap 4 Prom Queen and Princess

The prom was almost over and principle Mc Grey stepped onto the stage. "The night is coming to an end and it is time to announce the prom King and Queen." The school erupted in cheering.

He opened the envelope and everything went quiet. I didn't care if I won or not so I wasn't in huge anticipation. :Will the nominees' please step up on stage Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Malory and Jessica Stanely. As for the Kings Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Jacob Black and Royce.." (I DUNNO HIS LAST NAME =])

The crowd cheered as we all went up on stage. Principle Mc Grey opened the letter from inside the envelope and a shocked expression crossed his face. "Ladies and gentlemen. This year we have a tie!" There was a chorus of "WHAT?", "How?" and "Oh"' and laughs. Us girls just looked at each other like what?!

"Who are they?" Emmet said his voice was the loudest but I could tell he wasn't trying to yell like the others.

"Miss Swan and Miss Hale." Principle Mc Grey said. I was shocked my name came out. Me tied with Rose. No Way. Rose came out way further than me in popularity and looks. "We'll just have to have an extra vote." I thought about this, would or could this bring competition 90% yes. Could this bring a fight on between Rose and I 99% yes.

"No that's fine Principle Mc Grey, Rose can have it. She deserves it and wants it more than me and I don't want there to be any chance of it coming between us being bestfriends. He nodded. Rose me the are you sure look and I nodded.

"Principle Mc Grey, I think that we should have a princess." Principle Mc Grey looked confussed. Rose continued. "Someone to sit next to me on rounds(THE QUEEN GETS SMALL JOBS LIKE ADDRESSING THE ASSEMBLY / SRC KIND OF THINGS) And fill in for me when im not there." Se smiled and he nodded. The crowd erupted in cheer again. Rose hugged me then Mrs Summerdan brought out the crown it was beautiful.

"Miss Swan we will make a crown especially for yo!" She said after putting on Roses crown.

"Now for our King and Prince." Well I guess he thought I needed a prince. He opened another letter. " Royce.?. as king! And as prince Jacob Black." The crowd cheered & Royce & Jacob stepped forward.l Jacob was a good friend to me . I was glad Mike wasn't prince I would gag. Mrs Summerdan put the Kings crown on Royces head & stepped back. "Now for the King & Queen & Prince & Princess dance." Love Story by Taylor Swift came on. I love this song. Jacob walked up to me and offered his hand & I took it gladly we danced slowly and he spun me every now and then. I was singing really low. At first it was embarrassing but the everyone else started dancing to. The song ended I hugged Jacob.

"i'm glad we got to dance because I couldn't find you before." Jacob said smiling.

"I'm glad to Jake, thanks for being such a great friend to me and thanks for always being there for me." He kissed my cheek.

"No problem." He smiled I kissed his cheek back and looked at my watch. It was 11:30pm. We sill had ½ an hour left.

"Wanna get a drink?" He asked looking at the punch bowl.

"Sure why not." We walked hand in hand to the punch bowl. We probably looked like a couple but this is how we always have been between me and Jake. He poured me a drink. "Here you go madam." He said while giving me my drink. We went and sat at a random table. I took a sip of punch and realized I was in desperate need of going to the toilet.

"Um, Jake I gotta go toilet, wait here and mind my drink I'll be right back." He nodded and I got up and walked to the bathroom. After going to the toilet I checked myself out in the mirror everything was the same as before I left for the prom. With that I went back out to Jake.

"I'm back." I laughed when I got back

"I was hopping you hadn't fallen in." He smiled. We talked for a while. It was always easy talking to Jake. I liked that.


End file.
